1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sports training device. More particularly, the invention relates to a training device useful in enhancing a user's throwing skills, particularly a user's basketball shooting skills.
2. Background of the Invention
Currently, many basketball coaches use standard folding chairs to train their teams in spot shooting. These “chair drills” are used to give shooters repetition to perfect their shooting techniques and form. Often the drills require the athlete to run from one area of the court to another, often called “hot shot” shooting, to practice shooting from various spots. While the method is sound, there are several disadvantages to using chairs for such practice.
Standard chair seats are approximately one to two feet off the floor. This means that most teen or adult shooters must bend to pick up a ball that is well below their knees. Not only can this lead to back strain, it is also simply an unrealistic scenario when preparing athletes for game situations. In addition, the basketball often rolls to the back of the chair or sometimes off the chair entirely as the chair seat is not designed to hold a ball.
From the foregoing, it is evident that a need exists for a practical device that will effectively enhance a user's basketball throwing and/or shooting skills.